


OUR LOVE IS ALIVE

by briget_bee, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: ANDY AND SULLIVAN-ENGAGED THEN MARRIED, Adult Language, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal and Acceptance, WE GLADLY ACKNOWLEDGE VICLEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Season 3, episodes 8-current, with someelements of episodes 1-7. Flashbacksmay be included, and the fic is mostlyAU with our version of  actual episodeevents mixed in.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera, her Father PRUITT,  
> and Robert Sullivan shop for wedding  
> rings...after, some 🔥-y SullyVandy  
> SEX!

Andy, Robert, and Pruitt peer into the display cases

of Lisa Esztergalyos Jewelry on 4th Avenue.

Robert Sullivan: It's up to you, Ma. Choose whatever

you want.

Andrea Herrera (playfully): Choose whatever you want

means _WHATEVER I WANT_ , so give me a limit!

RS: Whatever you want.

Pruitt Herrera: He's drawing Battalion Chief pay, Andrea.

He can afford it.

AH (looking at her soon to be Spouse): We're really

doing this, entonces...to a nearby salesman, she says

"Sir, may I see this one?" She points to a large, expensive-

looking diamond ring that has caught her eye.

The salesman removes the ring, and places it on a

black velvet tray in front of them.

AH: It's so...Dios, Papi!

PH: It is. Similar to your Mother's.

AH: This has be really expensive...is it OK, Mi Amor?

RS: What's the price?

The salesman writes $13,242.00, with a 20%

discount for First Responders on a stickee note.

AH: Ay, NO! Robert...casi once mil dolares...es

demasiado!! She starts to pull it off. 

RS: We'll take it.

AH: ROBERT! Papi-tell him i's too much!

PH: Too late, Mi'ja. (He nods toward the cashier)

AH: It fits perfectly...and I DO love it.

PH: It gives a man pleasure to do something like

this, <p>especially if his intended is happy. Don't

mention finances, Andrea. he's a proud man: If he wasn't

able to do this for you, he wouldn't.

Once the purchase is completed, the couple walk hand

in hand toward the parking lot, with Pruitt trailing a

respectful distance behind (both keep him in their

peripheral vision. 

"Me allegro much que me compraste el anillo que

yo quieria", she beams.

"Por eso lo compre-porque tu lo quierias."

<p>They wait for Pruitt to catch up, he's breathing

heavily; by the look of him, he's all 'done in'... Andy says,

"We'll take you home, Dad...did you want to go

someplace first?"

"No, gracias...home is fine..." Sully has to catch

him by the elbow when his knees buckle. Helping

him into the rear seat, the couple exchange 

worried glances.

x-PRUITT'S HOME-x

After he's showered and taken his night-time 

meds, they drive home-Andrea unable to take

her eyes off of the ring on her finger, still not

believing that it is HERS. She turns to Robert,

sudden heat warming her groin. Touching his bare

forearm, her dark eyes luminous, she says "Drive

 _FASTER_ ", she suggests, sultrily. Sully presses down

on the gas pedal...

Safely upstairs in their own home (Andy is still 

reconciling the fact that THIS is now 'home'), He

bathes her, first with body emollient body wash,

and once she's clean, to her surprise, he pours a

heaping 'hillock' of salt into his big palm (from a

container he must have secreted in the cabinet below

the double sinks, sometime before); he smooths the

wet mixture over her neck, upper arms, and chest-

she gasps when the wet salt granules rasp across her

nipples, immediately sensitizing them.

"R-R-obert..huhummm..."

He smirks, massaging more wet salt granules under 

her arms and into her arm pits; down over her ridged

stomach, and finally her MONS..."GA-GAH" she whines...

the wet salt on her outer labia, and it's abrasive granules,

combined with his knowledgeable fingers, elicit oily pools of

her fluids to float atop the soapy water.

'Wha-whut!?", she whines, when his big fingers move from her

groin to the insides of her thighs; over her calves and ankles,

one at a time. "Tocame, la _PANOCHA_ , Robert! TE SUPLICO!",

she cries.

He takes his time, despite her pleas (from bottoms of her

feet, to ankles, calves, backs of her knees, then inner

thighs...her whimpers increase with every press of the 

pads of his fingers...

The talented fingers of his left hand reaches up to pinch her right

nipple between them, tweaking it gently: just that small amount of

pinching on the hyper-sensitive nubbin elicits the following reaction:

"OHHHH! OHHHHH!" cries Andy pleasure ripping through her chest.

"OHHH! OHHH! OHHHH!" The horny Latina sobs with need; her senses

AND her mind is one large fulcrum of un-requited LUST...

Sully applies his hungry lips next: His teeth scrape and tease her breast

tipit crazily...his suckling causes loud, squeaking noises on the hard swollen

nipple..."Dios en el CIELO!!", she screams...it seems as if he intends to suck her

hot, aching nub right off of her tit...Andy cums so hard Her juices jet out of 

her; she farts explosively, and sprays his arms and hands again.

"COJEME, POR EL AMOR DE DIOs! TE NECESITO!!"

Hiking her thighs high and apart, so that the backs of her

knees are hooked under the crooks of his elbows, Sullivan

corkscrews the head of his massively thick penis between

between her greasy cunt-lips, prying the hairless folds of flesh 

apart and letting her steaming twat juices bathe his hard-on,

lubricating it...hard-on. Then he began to push forward slowly,

easing the great solid mushroom-sized cock head deeper into

her. An inch of prick-shaft followed, and another and pretty soon

he had four inches of cock buried up her sopping snatch.

OOOOHHH! OOOOOHHH! OOOOOHHHH! Andy bleats. 

Supporting herself with her flattened palms, she pushes up

impaling herself on his log of a dick. With half-closed eyes,

she witnesses that huge log pushing it's way though the soft 

lips of her cunt. It just went on, and on, and on, one inch after

another. There was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she

had wanted to, and she sure didn't want to! 

Sullivan mutters something about how much he loves her;

Andy can't answer; all she can do is moan softly as she is

slowly, DEEPLY skewered his stiff hunk of man-meat, and

suddenly she is more certain that she JUST MIGHT TAKE IT ALL!

It feels so fucking good; a sweet warmth grows between her legs as 

her inner muscles drag her husband deeper inside her quivering vag...

seven, eight inches disappear, and he is leaning low over her now, 

putting the full weight of his body behind his drilling dick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> *******************
> 
> Dios, Papi!  
> My God, Daddy!
> 
> *******************
> 
> casi once mil dolares  
> almost eleven thousand  
> dollars
> 
> *******************
> 
> Me allegro much que me  
> compraste el anillo que  
> yo quieria
> 
> *******************
> 
> I'm so happy that you bought  
> the ring that I wanted
> 
> *******************
> 
> Por eso lo compre-porque tu  
> lo quierias  
> That's why I bought it-  
> because you wanted it
> 
> *******************
> 
> Tocame, la PANOCHA  
> TE SUPLICO!
> 
> *******************
> 
> Touch my pussy  
> I beg you!
> 
> *******************
> 
> Dios en el CIELO!!  
> God in HEAVEN!!
> 
> *******************
> 
> COJEME, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!   
> TE NECESITO!!
> 
> *******************  
> FOR THE LOVE O GOD, FUCK ME!  
> I NEED IT!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs Chief

[My _heart is on fire_  
_My soul's like a wheel that's turning_  
_My love is alive, my love is alive_  
  
_Well there's something inside_  
_That's makin' me crazy_  
_Tryin' to keep it together_  
_Cause what I'm saying, I have been saving_  
_And now could be forever_ ]

 _My love is alive, my heart's on fire_  
_Soul is like a wheel, like a hot wire_  
_My love is alive, my heart's on fire_  
_Soul's like a wheel, like a hot wire_ ]

"That is...WOW!", Vic says ,munching an apple. Her husband  
Fire Chief Lucas Ripley has just verified that Andy Herrera   
and Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan will be married by the time  
the next shift starts. 

"What does that mean for them...I mean, your proposal

to revise the fraternization policy will save them?"

She slides of her Vickie Secrets, then pops the fastening

on front of her bra, letting 'the girls breathe'...

She rubs at the the indentations left by the bra straps while

he gets out of his own t-shirt and boxer-briefs. "They

will be safe:Hendrix signed the documents the day before

HIS convalescent and HER bereavement leave began. 

The marriage, which they'll do at City Hall on Thursday..."

He knee walks toward her, already sporting a mostly

hard boner. As she leans down, and her tongue contacts

and swirls about the helmet of that impressive piece of

male meat, he grunts "...the RE-AAAL wedding, the one

for all of US to attend, is ne-ext Spring...shit!"

Continuing to fellate him, Vic's her free hand would wander

all over her body, one minute she would be stimulating her

breasts by pinching and pulling on her nipples, then slide

between her thighs to pluck at her clit.

He gives up speaking for awhile; she sucks him in earnest it,

bobbing her head up and down, while kneading his heavy,

hairy balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to finish this by Thursday  
> night (April 23)


End file.
